


It's All For You

by Kaiyote



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: They say that the world was built for twoOnly worth living if somebody is loving youBaby, now you do
(A Panlix vid)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey


End file.
